1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for expediting transportation of agricultural products from the field in which the products are grown to the final consumer, and, more particularly, to a system for efficiently transferring a consolidated group of palletized agricultural products from a truck geared for traverse of an agricultural field onto a trailer, semi-trailer, or like carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One presently practiced procedure for loading agricultural produce, such as cartons of lettuce, onto an over-the-road carrier is to provide an agricultural vehicle that is geared to traverse the field in which the produce is grown and from which the produce is harvested and packed in cartons, to load the cartons onto the bed of such vehicle, and then to drive the loaded vehicle to a remotely located central loading station at which the produce is loaded onto an over-the-road carrier by means of a forklift tractor or the like. Because the agricultural vehicle is geared to traverse an agricultural field, it is not efficient for over-the-road travel, in consequence of which substantial energy is wasted in transporting the products from the field to the central loading station. Additionally, in practicing the prior art procedure, there are substantial periods during which the products may be exposed to the elements, which has a deleterious effect on the products.